Sword Quest
by Millenia Star
Summary: A young girl is on a quest to save the land. Can she complete it or will she be killed? Read to find out. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter1

Hi! It's me…well DUH! Anyway, I'm just testing out this new idea for a story! Tell me what you think! 

PPPPPPPLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Ummm… here it goes!

************************************************************************

The moon shone bright in the sky. It's engraved drawings always there, like a the pictures in a book. 

A boy stood tall looking at the circle of light. His multicolored hair glimmered in the night sky. His dark maroon colored eyes opened.

"Hello Aibou," he said to the smaller boy who looked just like him. " Is something the matter?"

"No, Yami…What are you doing? It's late." the smaller one asked, his purple eyes sparkling. 

" I'm just thinking. " Yami replied. "However, I don't want you to worry, so I'll come inside with you." 

"Okay Yami!" the small one cheered running inside. " Can't catch me!"

"Oh?" said Yami as he raised an eyebrow, and then chased after him.

"Wee! Wasn't that fun?" panted the little one. "You never got me though! Hahaha.."

Yami smirked and poked him genitally. 

"Oh yes I did!" he laughed back.

"Yugi! You need to go to bed!" Grandpa informed.

"Okay Grandpa!" he replied.

Soon Yugi was under the warm covers in his bed. He had put his Millennium Puzzle on the night stand that was adjacent to his bed. 

"Aibou would you like to her a story before you go to sleep?" pondered Yami.

"Sure!" Yugi said with happiness. 

He loved it when Yami told him stories. They weren't like 'Little Red Riding Hood' or 'Humpty Dumtpy'. They were different. That's why he liked them.

"Okay Yugi I'll start:

**********************************************

A young girl with light brown hair dashed through the trees in the forest. 

'I hope Dark Sage wont be mad that I'm late,' she thought.

She bounced over logs and flowers. She stopped when she got to a cabin. 

"Dark Sage! I'm ba-" her eyes filled with terror and shock. "Dark Sage!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes. 

There his body lay, covered in blood. 

" What happened?" she asked. 

"Zombie Dragons…" he whispered. " Came…here and attacked….me….My time here is short, but I need to tell you something …You must take that sword and map. I need you to go to the kingdom and warn our king of the evil that has brewed."

"You mustn't leave me, Dark Sage! I never want to be alone again. Ever!" she sobbed.

" You will never be alone, Jade, I will always be in your heart." He coughed. "You must go to the kingdom, Jade. You…must…." He said as his vision blurred. " Remember, I will…always be in your heart."

He then grew silent, and cold. Then his body shone in blue, disappearing, and then all that was left was his soul card. She picked it up and sobbed her heart out.

"DARK SAGE!!!!" she screamed in sorrow. "NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!"

************************************************************************************ 

Now remember tell me what ya think! ^_^


	2. Chapter2

Hi again! Ummmmm…. Here is the second chapter! It continues from Yami's story.

********************************************************************************

Jade went to the fine wood table and saw the sword. She gasped, it was beautiful with flowers engraved on the edges. On the handle there was a Dragon engraved as well. She held it up and its beauty shined in the light. There was a case that the sword fit in as well. She put it on her back, and put away the deadly blade. 

"It's so beautiful…" she whispered. "Now where is the map?"

Jade looked around the room and saw it pinned to the wall with an arrow. She put her hand on the red and brown arrow and pulled.

"Guess this will take a bit more effort.." Jade growled, pulling again with both of her hands.

It then burst out, making her thud on the ground. 

"Owww…That was too much effort…" she winced rubbing her head. "Well at least I have the map now."

Jade stood, getting a leather pouch out and swinging it over her body.

"You will go and stay in here." she said to the map, rolling it up and placing it in.

She then rushed outside. 

"I'll need food, so I'll pick some berries and fruit from the trees." Jade said picking a large apple.

*************

A bit later Jade was done getting everything that she'd need. She stepped outside and gazed at her friend's soul card.

'I will miss this wonderful forest, Dark Sage.' she thought to the card. 'It holds so many memories.' 

Jade then walked off into the forest, on her way to the Kingdom.

**********************

A shiver went up her spine as a drop of rain trickled down her back, followed by others. Her tears fell down to the wet soil. 

'The forest looks so pretty in the rain…' Jade thought. 'I love the rain…'

A deafening snarl came from behind her, and she was smashed into the ground. 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried in pain as the creature scratched her with its claws. 

She got to her feet and stared at the creature. 

"A Dragon Zombie!" Jade cried out in anger, remembering what had happened to the Dark Sage.

It roared in response, and she backed away from its claws that were sharper than daggers. Jade drew her sword and charged at the monster in anger and fear. But its tail swung around and slammed into her body, before she could strike. The Dragon Zombie lashed its claws at her, over and over again. Her blood seeped out of the wounds.

'This is it for me…' Jade thought as it prepared for final blow. ' Dark Sage… I've failed you…'

Jade had just fell unconscious when another monster dashed through then trees and bushes and sliced the zombie with his sword. It roared in pain, and fell dead to the ground. The monster put away his sword, and kneeled down by the girl he had found. 

'She is still breathing, but hurt really badly.' he thought. 

Jade was then was then carried away in his arms.

*************************************************************************************

Hope you all liked that chapter….^_^ 


	3. Chapter3

First, I don't Yu-Gi-Oh… Second of all… the story's kind like the Medieval Times (-_- Don't have good spelling…) with swords, shields, Kings and castles…only with Duel Monsters **and** humans! I hope that's a better description…heheheee… Oh! And remember, VVVVVVVEEERRYY bad spelling sometimes! ^_^ (Duel Monsters will be called just monsters unless they have a name)

************************************************************************************

Chapter 3

Warmth. All around was warmth. Jade opened her light blue eyes. She looked around and was bewildered. She was in a nice warm bed, and all dried off. On a wooden table next to her was her sword and pouch. 

"Oh good…you're awake!" chriped a monster with light blue skin after she had entered the room. 

Jade sat on the bed with satin sheets(ooo soft). 

"Why am I here?" pondered Jade.

"You've been unconscious for days with a fever." Answered the monster sadly. "My brother found you in the forest with a Dragon Zombie preparing for the final blow. I'm surprised you survived from your injuries. You lost quite a bit of blood."

There was a pause of silence until Jade asked another question.

"What is your name?" Jade wondered.

"My name is Mystical Elf, and I live here with my brother in the forest." She replied genitally. "Now what is yours?" she asked.

"My name is Jade," she answered. "And I'm on my way to the Kingdom."

"Oh, that is why you carry this mighty blade." Mystical Elf stated.

Jade nodded, and said," Yes, the Dark Sage gave it to me before-"

She was stopped by her tears that trickled down her face. Jade held Dark Sage's soul card against heart. Mystical Elf understood, and walked over to her.

" Hush now one…it's alright…" soothed Mystical Elf as she carefully sat down next to the young girl, rubbing her back. "Everything will be just fine…"

Jade wiped the water away. She looked into the beautiful eyes of the monster. 

'She's so pretty and kind…' she thought.

Awhile later Jade had calmed down. 

"Mystical Elf, may I meet your brother please?" Jade asked.

"Why of course, as long as you feel up to walking around. I healed your wounds, but you still must be exhausted." Replied Mystical Elf.

"Well I am feeling just fine!" Jade said happily. 

She stood up onto the Redwood floor. (Redwood tree…) 

"Your house is beautiful!" Jade cried.

In a matter of time, they reached outside. There was a monster sharpening his deadly blade of silver on a jagged stone. He wore a warrior's outfit of green and brown, and had long ears. Two blue marks were underneath his eyes. Upon his head was a helmet with two blades and a blood red stone in the center. It too had green on it's metal. 

'He's so handsome!' she thought.

"Jade, meet my older brother, Celtic Guardian." Mystical Elf said proudly. 

************************************************************************************

The next chapter awaits! Please review! ^_^


	4. Chapter4

Hi! Well I finally got to another chapter! Oh! Guess what Joey was for Halloween in a review for fun….*snicker* Well let me tell you that I absolutely LOVE the Celtic Guardian! He's my favorite! ^_^ Oh… umm got carried away… so here's the next chapter! 

************************************************************************************

Jade stood, staring at him. He was taller than her by about maybe a foot, and his armor reflected the sun's beautiful, rays. His brown eyes looked to Jades smaller body. 

"Hello," he said smiling. "It seems you have meet my little sister."

"U-uhh yeah!" Jade said nervously in her kind and gentle voice. "I wanted to thank you for saving me from the evil creature that came from the shadows."

"No need for you to fear us," he chuckled, "There is no evil here. I noticed your fine blade, engraved with beauty that matches your own.

All Jade could do was try and hide her layers of blush. Celtic Guardian didn't seem to notice, but his sister did.

'Hmm..' Mystical Elf thought.' She seems to have a crush on my brother…How sweat! I have an idea!'

"Say Jade… do you have anybody that is traveling with you?" Mystical Elf questioned.

Jade shook her head sadly. 

"Well then we can't send you out on your own again! I'll go with you on your journey!" Mystical Elf chipped.

Her brother's face went pale.

"Wwwwhaattt?!?!?" he exploded. "You both could be killed!"

"Sorry big brother, but my mind is made!" she laughed. "You could always come along with us! So is it okay Jade?"

"Why of course!" Jade exclaimed with a smile a mile high. 

"Do I have a choice?" asked Celtic Guardian. 

"Nope!" the girls replied.

Celtic Guardian let out a long sigh.

"Then we're heading out in the morning…" he sighed again. 

***********************************************************************

She was lying back on top of green blades of grass. Her eyes stared with wonder into the never-ending sky. Balls of light twinkled there. A big hunk of rock floated beside them, granting light to the Earth's darkness. A small breeze was welcomed, and twirled through her hair. It rattled the tiny blades too. A finger twisted around one, as she closed her eyes.

'Nature is so beautiful,' she thought. 'Anyone who took the time could notice it.' 

She soon drifted from reality into a dream…

__

It was raining all around. A single drop landed on her nose.

"Were are we going Mama and Papa?" a little girl with brown hair asked in a soft tone. 

"Were are going to the town market, honey." A woman with brown hair and blue eyes replied. 

"Why Mama?" the little girl asked.

"Because we need to eat silly!" the Woman answered with a laugh.

"Don't worry Crystal," a man with dark brown eyes reassured. We will arrive soon."

Crystal spotted a patch of flowers.

"Look Mama and Papa! There are pwetty flowers there!"

"Those are marigolds dear." The man answered. "Do you want to pick one?"

"Nope! If I were to pick it, it's beauty would go away!" Crystal answered.

"Okay then, let's go on, honey!" the woman said smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jade! Wake up!" yelled Mystical Elf.

" Huh? What?" asked Jade.

"You should come in the cabin before you get sick!"

"Sorry…" Jade apologized to Mystical Elf. "How long were you there?"

"Just a bit. The stars are beautiful tonight, so it's easy to get caught in your own thoughts."

"Before I come in, can I watch the beauty a tad more?"

"Yes, I'll watch it with you."

**************************************************************************************

Please review! ^_^


	5. Chapter5

Millennia Star: Hello everybody! *Applause* Thank you! 

Joey: I'm here too! *Cricket chirping* Um…nevermind

Millennia Star: Joey here took a flight here from the dog show overseas! Too bad he jumped into the Pacific Ocean…Cause he had to dog paddle the rest of the trip! I'm just kidding people! Now on with the chapter! Please tell me what you think about each chapter!

**************************************************************************************

A fire burned brightly in the fireplace. The flames flickered with rage and hate. The once tall and proud tree was now in ashes to show the pain of the raging warriors. Jade had fallen asleep in the room with satin sheets. Mystical Elf fell victim to sleep as well in front of the fireplace. Only Celtic Guardian remained awake. His eyes staring at the flame. 

'I can feel power in Jade.' Thought Celtic Guardian. 'It stands out strongly, which means she is of pure light. And her kindness towards me is pleasant. She is very beaut-WHAT AM I THINKING?!?! She is a human as I am Monster! There is no way that a human and monster could fall in love!'

**********************************************************************************

The sun's bright rays peeked through the cracks in the forest, as the creek sparkled. A robin hopped onto a branch of a willow tree. He ruffled his feathers in the sunlight. The robin drew in a breath and tweeted out a lovely song. Jade's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. Out the window her eyes gazed and there she saw thy morning's true beauty. Her feet softly took her to the open window and let her explore more. The robin flew down and landed gently on the windowsill. 

"Hello little Robin!" Jade whispered to the bird happily. 

"Tweet! Tweet!" it chirped back.

Jade giggled. It was a very friendly bird. She put out her hand.

"Robin, will you please come here?" Jade requested.

Robin strode a few spaces forward, and then hopped onto her hand.

"Oh…your feathers are so soft!" Jade said as she stroked its feathers. "Thank you little Robin for letting me meet you! Now you should go find some breakfast!''

The little bird then flew back up into the tree and sang its cheerful melody aloud for all to hear. Jade watched it awhile longer, and then paced out into the main room of the cabin. There she found Mystical Elf and Celtic Guardian sleeping. 

"Hehheeheee…how cute…" she giggled looking at Celtic Guardian.

He was asleep in a chair and his head was against a beautiful oak table. She approached him gently and twirled a piece of his blond hair. It felt softer than silk and it never tangled. She was unaware that he was actually awake, and feeling her warm touch.

'Oh…I can't believe how much warmth radiates from her! If I alert her of me being awake, she'd sure be frightened.' Thought Celtic Guardian.

Jade soon stopped, and went out side to play around. Celtic Guardian went back to sleep after a few minutes. Outside was filled with wonder and excitement. From rock to rock, was adventure just waiting to be found. Jade scurried through bushes and grass, playing around. However, she never went far away from the cabin, only danger lurked beyond.

**************************************************************************************

Sooo… how'd you like this chapter? Please review! Please! ^_^


	6. Chapter6

Millennia Star: OOOOOOhhhh I am sssoooo happy! Thanks to the peoples who reviewed! Did I mention I was happy? Joey: Yes.. Millennia Star: You ever almost think you set your house on fire? Boy do I fell reeeeeaaaaallyyy silly! Okay, so I was going to cook a piece of chicken for my dog. So I looked in the freezer and found the frozen chicken. So I took one piece, put it in the Microwave, and put it on for 15 min! How silly of me! I played my N64 for a bit and then heard a popping noise. Usually when I cooked something I heard that noise, got worried, and stopped the microwave to find it fine. That's what I thought it was. I noticed there were like 7minutes left. When I stopped playing, I got up and sat on my couch. I saw a sun ray, and instead of dust particles, I saw smoke! I grew frantic and opened all windows, then turned on fans. I opened the M. wave to find not a cooked chicken piece with flames, A SMERED PILE OF BLACK!!! It was soo gross! I stayed outside after that. Ummm.enough of that! On with the chapter! Charge! **************************************************************************** ********** Celtic Guardian watched Jade through an opened window. He chuckled when she tripped on a rock while playing around with a butterfly. Her hair sparkled in the suns ray's as did her playful eyes. 'How cute.' he thought and then mentally and physically slapped himself. Jade turned around when she heard a noise. "Hi Celtic Guardian!" she said blushing. 'How long was he watching me?' she wondered. 'I hope he didn't see me fall down!' "Huh? Oh.Hello!" he replied sweating. 'She's looking at me! Jade wasn't to catch me!' he worried. "Don't worry, I'm coming inside now!" Jade yelled as she paced towards the cabin. Later Mystical Elf woke up. Their food and other items had already been packed. Jade was sleeping on the bed with satin sheets. "Umm. when did we pack our necessary items?" asked a bewildered sister. "We didn't want to wake you up yet," He laughed. " So Jade and I packed. She fell asleep though." In the other room Jade slept. She twitched and turned in her sleep. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------Dream---------------- Crystal and her parents were heading home from the market. Her father had given her a necklace with a dragon charm on it. She happily walked with it in hand. "Honey, do you want me to put that on you?" asked the father. "Otay Papa!" she said gratefully. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Thank You Papa!" "Your welcome!" Little did they know in the bushes hid a creature. A creature that was more powerful than any other. It waited in the bushes. It growled when it saw food. "Papa!" She cried clinging to him. "T-There's something in the bushes!" "Dear.It's okay.you probably saw a squirrel." Crystal's mother hushed. Then something leaped out of the bushes in front of them. Its teeth daggers and a horn was on its green flesh. It had a second mouth atop its head, and blots of energy surrounded it! Crystal screamed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Jade screamed along with the girl in her dream, long and loudly. Celtic Guardian and Mystical Elf heard the ear-piercing scream. They found Jade sobbing her heart out on the bed. She was curled in a ball and shaking uncontrollably. **************************************************************************** ******** Who is Crystal and why is Jade having these dreams? Will they ever get to the Kingdom? Wait to the next chapter for more! Please Review! ^_^ Sorry that was short! I'm kind of tired. 


End file.
